Many open top containers used in industry, commercially, domestically, or by municipalities are made from discarded metal barrels and tanks of various sizes that once held oil, chemicals, or similar products. The covers are removed by means of chisel and hammer, pneumatic chisels, or commercial devices similar to can openers but of a larger scale. The removal procedure leaves a sharp edge that can severely cut a person who is moving the container, promoting lost production, infection and, in general, a threat to health. Gloves have been the traditional solution to this problem but are not always available or through carelessness, have not been used. The suspicious nature of the previous contents of these containers is also a threat to health. Some chemicals entering the bloodstream may have dire consequences on the individual who is injured by the sharp edge of the container.
A cure for these deficiencies would be to provide a protective cover of rubber or elastomeric plastic to cover the jagged edges of the rim; and it is the purpose of this invention to provide an inexpensive extruded covering that is easily and quickly snapped over the exposed barrel rim, and held thereon. The protective covering can be reused.